fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ice-make:gray
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Fairy Tail Couples Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley NICE!!! Hi, Ice make:Gray you have got a nice wiki here even though there are only few members I'm happy you made a wiki like this and I can see you like the pair Gruvia (Gray and Juvia) so if you woul'd like to massage me don't hesitate to go to my talk page, kay?--Dynasty101Warriors 12:51, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Ice! It's me MK! Just stoppin' by to say hi. Hi. Anyway, I'm here to help you out with this wiki. May I help you by creating pages of Natsu X Lucy kay? Anyway, I hope this wiki is great for all worldwide viewers to see! Worldwide~. Sorry for that long statement.....well.....bye bye and have a great day! MagicalKeyFork Chop! 03:40, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hello Make, so I am here in your wiki. Mind if you join the FT chat if you have time and talk to me there? I want to ask you something. Thanks. RedFemaleKnight ♥ 15:10, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Taadaa Hey ICE, sicnce I'm working on my profile, I created some tamplate for my profile, I just wanted to share with you because maybe if you wanna copy the codes for your profile too. Well, cya! My profile is here if you wanna use those template codes. MagicalKeyFork Chop! 06:10, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Change Hey Gray,I'm just going to tell you that I'll be changing the proposal pic the you uploaded into a higher quality one so that you woul'd be happy because you are the founder of this wiki,okay?! 05:42, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Hmm.. What do you mean? Link me to an example please. Thank you. RedFemaleKnight ♥ 05:11, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Teams What are the Wiki teams for and who shoul'd create it? Fanon Would this do? RedFemaleKnight ♥ 11:38, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Yo Make. Do you want to change the color of our wiki into something not blue? Also, do you want a background for our wiki? I'm just suggesting because you may want... RedFemaleKnight ♥ 12:37, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hmm.. okay then! ^_^ RedFemaleKnight ♥ 09:21, June 13, 2012 (UTC) We can consider them as semi-canon, since they are not 100% canon nor 100% fanon. RedFemaleKnight ♥ 08:01, June 24, 2012 (UTC) help im having prob putting the pic in the info box can u do that in my profile too please Fairy tailmage; 09:25, August 11, 2012 (UTC) job done hey i completed the aquario page if u need any changes please ask me or u can do it urself Fairy tailmage; 14:22, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hi Ice i've completed the Rerry and Aquario if you think any necessary changes are needed please inform.Thank you. Fairy tailmage; 12:36, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Request Hey i wud lyk to apply for the post of adminstrator because i have contributed a lot to this wiki i have teh basic knowledge of this wiki, i can stop stop and handle vandelism and also i have experience of adminstartion. Thank you....- Fairy tailmage; 12:55, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello? Hi Ice y don't u come to the wiki we gotta do loads of stuff. Fairy tailmage; 07:57, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks... hi ice thanks for promoting me and i promise to use my powers in a right way and i will not dissappoint you and also i have removed that image.- Fairy tailmage; Re:grayza Sorry but if it is a couple shipping Erza to others other than Jellal or Jellal being shipped with others, I say no. I can't help you with fixing that image gallery. I just can't accept other couple for my most favorite characters. I know i'm choosy and selfish, but I just can't break my own heart. I know it's dramatic, but it is me, I can't see that f...ing Gray with my favorite. I'm not open for it. Again, sorry. RedFemaleKnight ♥ 21:54, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry sorry gray i'm not good with videos or images but i'm sure red can do something and yeah i maybe semi active because of the EXAMS. and yeah maybe the videos are not proper or not suitable to run on the wiki Fairy tailmage; I categorized it as Semi-canon. Anyways, Ice, you are an admin and you should know how to categorize couples based on their appearance in the anime and manga. RedFemaleKnight ♥ 08:33, August 18, 2012 (UTC) hey can you come to chat now Fairy tailmage; Inactivity Hey ice i'm gonna be inactive because of the EXAMS till 29 so please understand. Thank you. " Fairy tailmage; Promotion Hi there ice. I'm here to talk about the promotion of dynasty to admin because currently she is the most active after you and she does have contributed to the wiki a lot. So i think you should think about it. It's just a suggestion. Re:Adminstrators Ice, I'm sorry to say this but you have no right to change my state of activeness. You don't know if I'm active or not. If I can't be active till 29th, I will state so. I accept that I get the chance during exams but I'm not fully active. Please mind that. Re:Lerry Sure I can make that page. And it was "Semi-Cannon" but now because Ren ans Sherr likes one another... its "Fanon". Best Couple Creator :Sept Hi Ice i suggest you should give sept's award to Dynasty or maybe Wing. Re:Mainpage Ok, i try to do something.But do you know how did this happen? Excuse me ( ._.)/. I took a look at it again and I'm pretty sure I can solve it now. Permissions asked to give me 30m to fix it please :). 09:14, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :Great success! 09:38, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Mainpage, DONE. Pretty sure I fixed it though..... (_ _ ) 10:03, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Infoboxes Hello! You maybe noticed, that I made an edit to the Grayza page, where I modified the infobox a bit, now it's more clear. My question to you: Can I make all the couple articles like that? Because I think it's better than the original. :) Oh, and could you please add my profile picture to the main page, where you list 7 users? Should I upload the picture? Thank you! ^^ [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 16:45, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks, it will be proper. ;) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 16:57, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Calm down I'm not fighting ( ._.). I just want credit for my capabilities and help towards this Wiki and your fellow-admin is opposing this. I don't like that. But it's not a fight... yet. >:) 17:13, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :I'm being especially kind with him, it's rather the opposite, he's kinda offending me ( ._.). But anyway, no, I won't be editing here. I already told you that. 17:23, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Luke Technician eh? Fine, but I'll only take requests, I'm not gonna go around and fix random things. For the Luke page, it was because there were two images in the gallery with a much higher height, causing the text to be located at the same position under the other pics too. I just made it two galleries, no problem. But I have to make the Technician page myself? No thanks. -.- 10:13, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Favicon Please tell me if you already took care of it -.-, I already made it as well so you made me do useless work. 13:46, October 16, 2012 (UTC) I can't crop it anymore since it's already cropped to the limit. I can make it transparent though, I'll do that. But you'll have to upload it since I'm not an admin. Only admins can change stuff like favicon, wordmark and such. Do you have a Skype (way of sending through the file)? I fixed the main page by replacing the divs from the separate templates to regular one-cell tables. Div tags are tricky. 09:51, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Kay. 10:05, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:back Well, actually you're an admin, so you don't really need my agreement. But it's nice from you, that you asked. :) I let you, you can calmly change back the infoboxes. Or may I do it? [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 13:06, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi Gray !! ;) I've seen that you are a fan of GruVia and NaLu .. I just to know if you are a fan too of GrulTear, GaLe and Jerza .. and thanks too for creating this wonderful wiki .. DesCresLi 021 (talk) 03:24, October 19, 2012 (UTC)DesCresLi 021 So SORRY!!! Sorry for the image . Please accept my apology . I will not do it next time .. It happened coz our pc is logging and I changed the name and I taught it was Jerza's pic .. SO SORRY .. I promise I will not do it next time .. DesCresLi 021 (talk) 06:10, October 19, 2012 (UTC)DesCresLi 021 Re:Chat Sure. I'm just waiting now... Dynasty101Warriors 07:10, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Renaming section I've renamed the 'Personalities towards each other' section to 'Relationship' since it sounds shorter and more forward. Natsumi-san pointed out that I haven't asked permission, though, so was that okay? P.S. The GerZa page is locked, so I obviously wasn't able to change it. WingCastle (talk) 07:33, October 25, 2012 (UTC)